


Перегрев

by Eleonora_Alva



Series: Soft Gay [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Outbound Flight - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva
Summary: Знай он заранее, какое зрелище откроется перед ним в каюте Трауна, Жорж ни за что бы туда не пошел. И не стал так откровенно пялиться. Разве что чуть-чуть.





	Перегрев

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Burnt Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089314) by [sailboatsupernova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailboatsupernova/pseuds/sailboatsupernova). 



Температура на корабле медленно повышалась. Заметив это, Жорж испугался, что причиной могут быть неполадки в работе двигателя. Но члены экипажа не выказывали ни малейших признаков паники, и спокойствие чиссов передалось и ему. Понимание того, что в ближайшее время корабль не разнесет на молекулы взрывом, стало для него большим облегчением. Затем он увидел, как женщина-чисс удаляется вглубь корабля с набором инструментов. С тех пор прошло полчаса. Температура продолжала расти.

Сперва Жорж думал, что только люди испытывают дискомфорт, но затем он стал замечать реакции изнывающих от жары чиссов. Когда им казалось, что никто на них не смотрит, они незаметно оттягивали высокие воротники своего форменного облачения. На взгляд Жоржа, это было нелепо. Сообщив Мэрис о том, куда направляется, Жорж пошел спросить командора Трауна, сколько времени, хотя бы примерно, займет ремонт системы охлаждения.

На мостике его не оказалось. Тогда Жорж предположил, что следует поискать его в каюте. Стоя под дверью, он взмолился о том, чтобы его визит не рассердил чисса. Траун сообщил Жоржу, где находится его каюта, «на крайний случай», а установившаяся на корабле жара вряд ли подпадала под определение такового. Но по большому счету, тонкости человека уже не слишком волновали: его рубашка промокла от пота и прилипала к телу, а некоторых чиссов на мостике поддерживала только их гордость, иначе они бы уже упали в обморок.

Жорж постучал и произнес так громко, чтобы его было слышно через дверь:

— Командор Траун, это Жорж Кар'дас. Можно войти?

Тишина. Затем в двери щелкнул замок. Жорж постарался скрыть вздох облегчения и открыл дверь. Первым делом он собирался извиниться за беспокойство, но это намерение покинуло его сразу же, как он вошел в каюту.

Траун полулежал на кресле, закинув одну ногу на подлокотник, а другую опустив на пол. Одна рука безвольно повисла, другую он положил себе на лоб и массировал висок. Жорж застыл на месте, с удивлением глядя на чисса, и не знал, как относиться к увиденному. С учетом того, каким собранным обычно был Траун, зрелище казалось Жоржу несколько нереальным. Особенно странным представлялось то, что чисс не снял форму.

Точнее сказать, лишь часть формы. Китель Трауна был полностью расстегнут спереди и приспущен с плеч, полы распахнуты так, что полностью открывали взгляду пытливого наблюдателя голубую кожу и рельефные мышцы груди и живота. Любой вошедший смог бы насладиться великолепной картиной. «Любой, кому он позволит войти, — поправил себя Жорж, — ведь дверь была заперта».

— Пожалуйста, закройте за собой дверь, Жорж. Не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь из членов экипажа застал меня в таком виде, — сказал Траун.

Жорж моргнул. С опозданием он понял, что, пока он тут таращился на чисса, дверь была открыта.

— Да, конечно, простите, — пробормотал он.

Он нащупал кнопку закрытия двери — из-за пережитого потрясения это удалось ему не сразу — и нажал ее. Теперь он остался наедине с полуобнаженным инородцем. Он запоздало осознал это, как и то, что уже поздно было извиняться и оправдываться. Он сделал шаг вглубь каюты, стараясь смотреть куда угодно, кроме Трауна. Но все попытки оторвать от него взгляд провалились. Чисс предпочитал слабое освещение, и царившая в помещении полутьма также не способствовала адекватной оценке ситуации. Напротив, она придавала позе Трауна еще более загадочный и соблазнительный вид.

Жорж частенько задавался вопросом, как выглядит обнаженный командор, но никогда не рассчитывал узнать на него ответ. Теперь он его знал, но легче от этого не становилось.

Потому что Траун выглядел великолепно. По здравом размышлении, этому факту не следовало ни удивляться, ни завидовать. Чисс определенно много тренировался и работал над собой. В нем чувствовалась грациозность танцора и присущая этой профессии выверенность движений, но большая мышечная масса свидетельствовала о том, что работа Трауна связана с военной службой, а не с искусством.

Жорж испытал постыдно сильное желание прикоснуться к формам чисса.

Следом за этим пришло понимание, что он уже никогда не будет смотреть на Трауна как раньше и совершенно точно не сможет равнодушно наблюдать за ним, не представляя этой картины. Он будет представлять, как двигаются под одеждой его мышцы, как они напрягаются и расслабляются, — и так до самого конца пребывания на корабле.

— Система охлаждения вышла из строя, — констатировал очевидное Траун.

Его голос выдернул Жоржа из омута похотливых мыслей. Осознав, как далеко зашел в своих фантазиях, человек покраснел. Будто ему не хватало внешней жары.

— Система охлаждения? — вяло переспросил Жорж.

Траун приоткрыл глаза, покосился на человека и приподнял бровь.

— Вы ведь пришли поговорить насчет жары? — спросил он.

— Да, жара… — только сейчас Жорж вспомнил о причине своего визита. — Но вы только не подумайте, что я хочу подать жалобу или что-нибудь такое. Стало жарковато, только и всего, вот я и подумал…

С того момента, как он вошел в эту каюту, Жоржу стало по-настоящему жарко, но отнюдь не из-за неисправности системы охлаждения. Он надеялся, что Траун не заметит залившего его лицо румянца.

— Должно быть, у наших видов разные температуры тел, потому что я нахожу нынешние условия невыносимыми, — сказал чисс.

Жорж заметил капельку пота на подбородке Трауна. Она скользнула вниз по его шее. Задержалась на ключице. Продолжила движение вниз. Было бы неплохо повторить ее маршрут… Жорж облизнул губы, сглотнул и попытался поддержать светскую беседу.

— Могу себе представить, — выдавил он из себя.

Попутно он думал о том, что не стоило задерживаться в каюте командора надолго. Проблема заключалась в том, что он не хотел уходить. Но нужно было уходить — срочно, немедленно — пока он не опозорился, выдав свои мысли неосторожным словом. Или действием. Или и тем и другим.

— Около пятнадцати минут назад я получил сообщение о том, что поломка скоро будет устранена. Думаю, нам осталось мучиться уже недолго, — сообщил Траун и закрыл глаза; руку, которой массировал висок, он закинул на спинку кресла. — Сожалею, что вам пришлось увидеть меня в столь неподобающем состоянии. Это было невежливо с моей стороны, но я надеюсь, вы простите мне желание хоть немного остыть.

Чтобы не засмеяться, Жоржу пришлось прикусить губу и собрать всю свою силу воли. Траун приносил ему извинения за «невежливое» поведение, в то время как Жорж стоял перед ним и нагло его разглядывал. Можно сказать, любовался видом.

— Не волнуйтесь. Чтобы меня обидеть, нужно нечто большее, чем ваш нынешний вид, — улыбнулся Жорж.

Траун кивнул.

— Мне также следует извиниться за это происшествие. Обычно у нас не бывает проблем с работой систем корабля.

— А как часто выходит из строя система охлаждения?

— Редко, практически никогда. Мы тщательно следим за состоянием кораблей, но поломки иногда все же случаются. Это неизбежно.

— Отрадно это слышать, — сказал Жорж, думая о том, что его внутренние системы, такие как сдержанность и сила воли, вот-вот накроются.

В ответ на его слова Траун слабо кивнул. Повисло уютное молчание, но чем дольше оно затягивалось, тем яснее Жорж ощущал, как растет его напряжение. Он заставил себя сосредоточиться на лице Трауна и не пялиться на другие части его тела. Хотя периодически он позволял себе бросить быстрый взгляд на раскинувшееся перед ним великолепие.

В последней отчаянной попытке отвлечься он собрался что-то сказать, хотя еще не решил, что именно. В этот момент раздался писк комлинка Трауна, который валялся где-то на полу.

Траун подобрал свое средство связи и выслушал доклад женщины-чисса о том, что проблема устранена. Почти одновременно с этим по кораблю прошла слабая вибрация, и воздух снова начал циркулировать. Жорж почувствовал приятную прохладу от коснувшегося разгоряченной кожи дуновения.

Траун с почти нескрываемым облегчением поблагодарил женщину за работу. Затем он снова положил комлинк на пол и поудобнее раскинулся в кресле, наслаждаясь долгожданной прохладой. А Жорж перестал бороться с собой. Напротив, он жадно впитывал взглядом вид расслабившегося командора.

Его взгляд вернулся к лицу чисса за секунду до того, как тот сел и начал приводить свою форму в порядок. Он надел китель как полагается и застегнул его. Впервые с момента знакомства с народом чиссов Жорж пожалел, что их военная форма такая закрытая.

— Полагаю, наша проблема решена, — сказал Траун.

— Проблема? — переспросил Жорж, слишком расстроенный утратой великолепного зрелища, чтобы думать о чем-либо ином, но потом вспомнил, как вообще оказался рядом с полуголым Трауном. — Ах да! Да, конечно, решена. Я, пожалуй, пойду к остальным и обрадую их.

Ему казалось, что он уже просто не может покраснеть сильнее. Он ошибался. Стыд добавил пару тонов его раскрасневшимся щекам.

— Вы уверены, что сможете дойти самостоятельно? — поинтересовался Траун. — Похоже, высокая температура мешает вам сосредоточиться.

— Нет-нет, я в порядке, нет причин для беспокойства, — Жорж вложил в свои слова максимум убедительности.

Он отступил к двери и открыл ее, не глядя нащупав кнопку.

— Увидимся на мостике, — сказал он и удалился в надежде, что его уход был не слишком похож на побег.

«Увидимся после того, как я приму холодный душ, — подумал Жорж, — и поразмыслю о границах дозволенного». 

Ноги сами несли его в сторону каюты, в которой поселили людей. По пути он постарался взять себя в руки. В душе он сожалел, что не был более убедителен, когда заверял Трауна в своем хорошем самочувствии. Но он не был уверен, чем бы все кончилось, реши он задержаться еще на пару минут. А уж если бы Траун стал всерьез интересоваться его самочувствием или, того хуже, решил удостовериться в словах человека самостоятельно… Жорж нахмурился и покачал головой, напоминая себе о необходимости холодного душа и соблюдения границ.

Ему повстречалась Мэрис. Она сидела на полу в коридоре и протирала поверхность падда. Заслышав его шаги, она прервалась, отложила тряпку и улыбнулась.

— Эй, Жорж, — сказала она, указывая на потолок, — вентиляция снова работает! Какую магию вы с командором применили?

— Никакую, — ответил Жорж чуть более поспешно, чем следовало.

Это не укрылось от внимания Мэрис. Жорж поморщился и заставил себя говорить спокойнее:

— Никакого волшебства. Мы разговаривали, и тут как раз включилась вентиляция. То, что это произошло, когда я был у него, — чистое совпадение. Я собираюсь в душ. Если меня кто-то хватится, скажи, что я занят, ладно?

— Разумеется. Я бы и сама не отказалась сейчас от душа, — проговорила она и указала на свою пропитавшуюся потом майку.

Жорж усмехнулся и кивнул:

— А уж я и подавно. Ладно, увидимся.

Мэрис кивнула и проводила его взглядом. Последние слова показались ей странными. Обдумав их, она нахмурилась, но вскоре махнула на них рукой и вернулась к своему падду. В последнее время Жорж частенько вел себя странно, так что все в порядке.

Траун с тревогой посмотрел вслед человеку. 

Вопреки всем заверениям, с Жоржем определенно было что-то не так. Траун никогда прежде не видел его в таком состоянии. У него отсутствовали симптомы теплового удара, хотя Траун подозревал, что симптомы у людей и чиссов могут отличаться. К лицу Жоржа прилила кровь, когда он вошел в каюту, что показалось Трауну необычным. Раньше ни он, ни другие люди не демонстрировали подобной реакции. Это могло представлять опасность для здоровья, ведь мозг человека одновременно подвергался воздействию высоких температур снаружи и изнутри.

Оставался еще вопрос относительно странного блуждающего взгляда Жоржа, но его Траун отложил на потом. А пока он решил позволить человеку самому разобраться со своим здоровьем. Позже надо будет спросить Фераси о его самочувствии.


End file.
